Theory of Love
by Ryuuka Mikan
Summary: Ya. Akashi Seijuurou memang pintar dalam semua pelajaran di sekolah. Namun ia sendiri yakin kalau ada satu pelajaran yang takkan bisa ia mendapat nilai tuntas. Namun laki-laki itu yang telah membuat ia berhasil menyimpulkan sendiri teori pelajaran itu. Dan pelajaran yang dimaksud adalah... / bad summary / Fic gaje / yaoi gagal / my first fanfic in this fandom / Mind to RnR? / DLDR!


Akashi Seijuurou menatap dan memahami baik-baik sebuah kertas dengan guratan khas pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa yang membentuk angka sembilan puluh sembilan dengan tinta merah pada pojok kanan atas. Melihat dimana titik kesalahannya dalam mengerjakan seratus butir soal ilmu pengetahuan yang diberikan.

Dapat!

Soal nomor enam puluh tiga. Dimana kura-kura besar ditemukan?

Hei, setahunya kura-kura terbesar itu ditemukan di Galapagos, kenapa disalahkan?

Sesaat dia hanya mendecih kesal sambil menautkan sebelas alis matanya. Heran, tentu saja. Kenapa jawabannya yang sebenarnya benar ini disalahkan oleh seorang laki-laki tua yang mendapat gelar sarjana pendidikan itu?

Oh, karena coretan kecil diantara huruf 'o' dan 's' pada jawabannya. Maksud Seijuurou sendiri adalah menuliskan 'Galapagos' pada lembar jawaban, namun teman sebelahnya yang berkulit cokelat gelap—Aomine Daiki—itu mungkin tidak sengaja menyenggol tangan kanannya dan membuat jawabannya sedikit tercoret.

Sial.

"Dapat berapa?" tanya laki-laki berkulit cokelat gelap yang merupakan teman sebangkunya. Panjang umur! Padahal baru saja dibicarakan Seijuurou dalam pikirannya.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Seijuurou dengan nada dingin. Dalam hati ia benar-benar ingin menggunting-gunting kertas jawabannya yang baru kali ini mendapat nilai tidak—ralat, nyaris—sempurna seperti sembilan puluh sembilan ini.

Ah, mungkin dia harusnya mencabik-cabik laki-laki cokelat ini? Laki-laki yang tergolong pemalas di kelas, bodoh, tukang tidur pula. Tidak ada poin bagus dalam diri laki-laki itu. Berani sekali dia membuat nilainya tidak mencapai nilai sempurna seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Tapi, dia masih sedikit berperikemanusiaan, kalau tidak, mungkin laki-laki bernama lengkap Aomine Daiki—biasanya dipanggil Ahomine dan Daki oleh beberapa murid—sudah mati menggenaskan dengan tubuh penuh ukiran lembut dari tangan seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Oh! Lupakan masalah itu! Mungkin ada alasan lain... urmm... tapi apa ya?

"Akashi!" seru gadis berambut merah muda permen karet yang posisinya berada tepat di belakang Seijuurou dan Daiki, Momoi Satsuki, "Nilaimu berapa?"

"Tidak penting." jawab Seijuurou sekenanya saja. Benar-benar tidak niat menyebutkan nilainya yang tinggal satu poin lagi maka akan mencapai sempurna.

Kringggg!

Bel—dengan bunyi yang cukup klise bagi semua murid yang mendengarnya—pertanda istirahat sekolah berdentang dengan nada riang khas sebuah bel, namun tidak membuat Seijuurou, Daiki, dan beberapa orang yang memang tidak memiliki niat untuk membeli makanan di kantin dengan menu hari ini yaitu roti saus daging dan jus apel.

"Ulanganku hanya tujuh puluh empat..." lirih seorang laki-laki bersurai kuning bernama lengkap Kise Ryouta dengan nada melankolis yang seperti dibuat-buat namun sebenarnya nyata, "Akashi! Bagi nilaimu satu saja!" celetuk Ryouta dengan nada bercanda khasnya, sungguh berbeda dengan sekian detik barusan.

Seijuurou langsung menatap Ryouta yang berada di sebelah kanan posisinya dengan tatapan tajam dengan tambahan aura gelapnya, yang sanggup membuat Ryouta bungkam seketika. Che, sebelah kiri si Daiki pengganggu dan sebelah kanan si Ryouta yang terkadang sering mencari gara-gara dengannya sampai ia harus mengeluarkan gunting merah kesayangannya, namun tidak merasa jera sama sekali padahal pernah sekali Ryouta kehilangan rambut kuning kebanggaannya itu.

Satu pertanyaan muncul di benak seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Ryouta ini terlalu bodoh atau... polos?

"Jangan sedih, kraus, begitu Kise, kraus kraus..." seorang laki-laki bersurai ungu bernama Murasakibara Atsushi yang memiliki tinggi kelewatan batas dengan anak sekolah menengah atas pada umumnya berujar dengan nada santai sambil memakan sebungkus keripik kentang favoritnya, nomor dua sih sebenarnya, "nilaiku saja hanya, kraus, enam puluh enam, kraus. _Don't worry be happy_! Dan kini, kraus kraus kraus, kulit manggis ada ekstraknya, jadi tetap harus, kraus, _happy_!"

Oh, ternyata Murasakibara merupakan korban iklan. Sungguh di luar dugaan.

"Minta keripik kentangnya Mura..." pinta seorang Midorima Shintarou—laki-laki berambut hijau dan berkacamata layaknya seorang kutu buku—dengan nada lemas, sungguh ini di luar karakter Midorima Shintarou yang jutek, "aku tidak membawa uang saku hari ini."

"Bagaimana ulangan kalian?" tanya seorang laki-laki bersurai biru langit dengan iris yang senada dengan rambutnya ketika tiba-tiba.

Semua orang yang tengah sibuk dengan pembicaraan mereka masing-masing terkejut—dan nyaris pingsan di tempat dalam keadaan mulut berbusa—dengan keberadaan laki-laki itu di tengah mereka. Kuroko Tetsuya, si muka papan triplek. Yap, laki-laki ini berwajah datar, berbicara dengan nada datar, sampai dadanya pun datar juga. Oops, coret bagian yang terakhir itu.

"Jangan mengagetkan kami semua dengan hawa keberadaanmu yang sangat tipis!" seru Ryouta.

"Aku sudah berada di sini sejak tadi dan menyimak semua percakapan kalian. Murasakibara dapat enam puluh enam, Kise dapat tu—"

"Cukup!" Ryouta langsung memotong ucapan Tetsuya, "Ulanganku jelek... jangan sampai teman-teman yang lain mendengarnya seperti si bandel Kagami, dia akan mengejekku otak jongkok, huweeeee!" pinta Ryouta dan berakhir ia menangis dengan kencang.

Satsuki yang baru sadar akan keberadaan Tetsuya langsung mengeluarkan kotak bekal makan siang dari tasnya untuk pangeran tercinta—yang sayangnya tidak peka dengan segala perbuatannya sampai sekarang, "Ini untuk Kuroko! Mohon diterima ya!"

Seijuurou hanya menatap Tetsuya dalam diam. Shintarou sedang asyik memakan keripik kentang bersama Atsushi. Terdapat Ryouta dan Aida yang tengah mengobrol dengan topik yang tidak diketahui Seijuurou—dan Seijuurou memang tidak memiliki niat untuk tahu sama sekali. Sementara Daiki yang berada di sebelahnya kini tengah merevisi hasil ulangannya.

Dunia kiamat! Dunia kiamat! Biasanya Atsushi akan sangat pelit menawarkan makanan cemilannya, Aida yang memang judes jika bersama Ryouta, sekarang malah berbicara dengan akrabnya seperti teman lama yang baru berjumpa. Daiki yang biasanya cuek-cuek saja dengan ulangannya yang jauh di bawah ketuntasan minimal kini merevisi ulang hasil pekerjaannya, dan satu lagi. Tetsuya yang biasanya menolak pemberian bekal makanan dari Satsuki dengan halus kini menerimanya dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Ketika Satsuki memberikan kotak makan siang kepada Tetsuya, entah kenapa ada sebuah perasaan yang membuatnya membenci Momoi Satsuki—gadis centil berambut merah muda—dan rasanya wajahnya ingin memerah—namun berhasil ia tahan sehingga tiada satu pun orang yang dapat melihatnya selain dirinya yang merasakan aliran panas di pipinya—saat melihat wajah polos Tetsuya yang tengah memakan makanan pemberian Satsuki tadi.

Laki-laki bertubuh pendek itu—sebenarnya dia termasuk pendek, namun laki-laki itu masih jauh lebih pendek dibawahnya—telah membuat dirinya aneh seperti ini.

Satu hal yang memang tak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Bahkan riwayat kehidupan Akashi Seijuurou telah membuktikan. Meskipun ini aneh namun Seijuurou harus menerimanya. Menerima kenyataan yang ada.

Dia kini menjadi seorang ehm... homo karena mencintai laki-laki itu.

Kuroko Tetsuya, kau berhasil mengambil hati laki-laki penyuka gunting ini.

_Story : Theory of Love_

_Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_Warning : AR, YAOI!, typo(s), misstypo(s), failed visualization, bad ending, plot hole, OOC, OOT, dan warning-warning lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan._

_Rate : T_

_Genre : Romance and Friendship_

_Ryuuka Mikan proudly present..._

"Oh ya Kuroko, ulanganmu sendiri berapa?" tanya Shintarou sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

"Aku kan tidak ikut ulangan kemarin karena aku sakit, jadi besok aku akan mengikuti perbaikan nilai." jawab Tetsuya datar namun terkesan santai.

"Kalau begitu, Kuroko belajar saja dengan Akashi!" celetuk Ryouta dan ditatap tajam lagi oleh sang pemilik marga 'Akashi'.

"Hm... boleh juga..." Seijuurou menopang dagunya menggunakan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya menahan tangan kanannya di bagian sikutnya. Pose berpikir yang keren untuk para wanita pada umumnya.

"Hah?! Serius Akashi?! Apa kami boleh ikut juga?" tanya Ryouta dengan nada semangat.

"Tentu saja. Siapapun yang mau belajar bersama denganku, jam lima sore datang ke rumahku. Tidak ada yang namanya terlambat. Tapi ini karena Tetsuya." ujar Seijuurou sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kacamata Shintarou langsung melorot hingga ke bawah hidung, entah bagaimana caranya. Atsushi menghentikan kegiatan memakan sebungkus keripik kentangnya yang ke empat—atau kelima?—dengan mulut menganga lebar, masih menunjukkan sisa-sisa keripik kentang dalam rongga mulutnya. Daiki menghentikan acara merevisi soal ujiannya dan menatap Seijuurou dengan pandangan senang sekaligus terkejut.

Ah, Ryouta terlihat seperti orang yang habis pingsan. Wajahnya memucat. Dalam hati ia berpikir, apa Seijuurou mengajak mereka untuk belajar bersama ini memang untuk belajar atau menjadikan mereka sebagai papan tembak dalam pelemparan guntingnya?

Mereka baru sadar kalau ini semua karena Tetsuya. Camkan hal itu baik-baik.

Tetsuya hanya memasang wajah datarnya, begitu juga dengan Aida. Satsuki hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh sang kapten basket sekolah itu.

Pertama, biasanya Seijuurou adalah orang yang cukup egois. Ilmu hanya dimakan sendiri tanpa rasa ingin membantu orang lain. Namun, kenapa ketika Tetsuya ingin mengikuti remedial Seijuurou dengan cepat ingin membantunya? Aneh.

Kedua, Seijuurou sama saja dengan Tetsuya. Sama-sama memiliki wajah datar. Namun Seijuurou tidak separah Tetsuya yang tidak memiliki ekspresi sama sekali dan jika melihat Tetsuya tersenyum saja adalah sebuah pemandangan langka yang harus diabadikan.

Sementara Seijuurou hanya menunjukkan ekspresinya tatkala ia sedang kesal atau marah. Sepertinya, dalam kasus ini, Ryouta adalah orang yang paling sering melihat ekspresi Seijuurou dan paling sering menjadi tempat landasnya gunting keramat itu. Mulai dari rambutnya, bajunya, bahkan ke celananya.

Demi Tuhan! Seijuurou tersenyum?! Ini kiamat!

Dan ketiga, dewa apa yang jatuh dari langit, Seijuurou bisa berkata dengan nada selembut itu?! Biasanya Seijuurou adalah orang yang berujar dengan nada tegas. Pendiriannya tetap sampai tidak ada yang bisa menggoyahkannya. Selalu berpikir bahwa apa yang ia lakukan itu benar.

"..."

"Jadi bagaimana? Kalian mau datang? Kalau tidak mau sih... ya sudah."

"TENTU SAJA AKU MAU! MOHON BANTUANNYA YA, AKASHI SEIJUUROU!"

.

.

.

"Ohh... jadi penemu gunting itu Leonardo Da Vinci ya?" tanya Atsushi sambil memeriksa jawaban nomor tiga puluh satu. Ia menjawab 'Michael Jordan' yang membuat Daiki di sebelahnya terkikik kecil.

"Tentu saja Akashi paling tahu. Dia kan paling setia dengan gunting tercinta itu." celetuk Ryouta.

Syut!

Jleb!

Ryouta hanya bisa memandang naas sekaligus ngeri ke arah dinding yang menjadi sasaran gunting Seijuurou. Tinggal beberapa senti maka itu akan mengenai rambut Ryouta. Si pemilik rambut kuning ini hanya bisa meneguk ludah dan bungkam seketika.

"Akashi, nomor sembilan puluh satu apa jawabannya?" tanya Shintarou sambil memeluk golok entah untuk apa. Memang sih Shintarou sering membawa benda-benda aneh seperti boneka, tisu toilet, gambar gunting beserta rangka tuasnya, dan yang lainnya sebagai benda keberuntungannya. Tapi... masa harus bawa golok juga sih?

"Ya ampun Midooo! Masa kau tidak tahu pelajaran semudah ini? Gunting itu pengungkit jenis pertama, dimana titik tumpu berada diantara berat dan kuasa!"

Tuk!

Penghapus papan tulis yang dilemparkan Seijuurou berhasil mengenai kepala anak berkacamata itu, sementara laki-laki berambut hijau yang memiliki banyak benda keberuntungan bagi dirinya sendiri hanya mengelus kepalanya sambil merintih kesakitan.

"Wow... Seijuurou jadi guru dadakan. Sungguh di luar karakternya." komentar Atsushi sambil melihat-lihat jawabannya yang salah dan sepertinya perlu ditanyakan pada guru dadakan berambut merah cabai itu.

"Dimana Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou.

"Aku di sini. Sejak dari tadi." jawab Tetsuya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan posisi yang berada diantara Satsuki dan Ryouta.

"Ah, maaf tidak menyadari eksistensimu di sini. Hawamu sulit dideteksi bahkan kamera pengawas sekali pun." ujar Seijuurou.

Sumpah, demi semua makanan cemilan di dunia ini, Atsushi sangat ingin melemparkan Seijuurou ke gawang sepak bola, olahraga yang ia kuasai selain basket. Ini benar-benar di luar karakter seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang ia kenal sejak taman kanak-kanak! Mana Seijuurou yang egois? Mana Seijuurou yang penuturan katanya tegas? Mana Seijuurou yang sangat absolut itu?

"Tidak apa-apa." balas Tetsuya, "Ah, aku belajar denganmu nanti saja ya? Aku takut mengganggu teman-temanku yang mau belajar bersamamu."

Dan seorang pemuda berambut kuning bernama lengkap Kise Ryouta itu ingin sekali membuang Tetsuya ke empang terdekat. Pemuda bersurai biru langit ini adalah orang yang paling irit bicara yang pernah ia kenal, dan sekarang? Tetsuya bicara panjang lebar!

"Jadi... ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" tanya Seijuurou.

"Akashi, apa saja yang akan keluar dalam soal perbaikan?" tanya Daiki.

"Soal yang mungkin keluar pastinya enam puluh persen dari soal ini. Jangan lupa untuk membaca rangkuman yang telah dibuat. Kalian sudah membuatnya bukan?" jawab Seijuurou.

Daiki hanya nyengir sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya bersamaan, membentuk huruf kedua puluh dua dalam alfabet itu, "Aku tidak membuatnya." ujarnya.

Shintarou menyodorkan bukunya pada Daiki, "Ini. Kaubawa pulang saja. Kebetulan aku punya dua di rumah."

"Terima kasih banyak!" seru Daiki.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak atas pembelajarannya, Pak Seijuurou." ujar Atsushi yang berakhir dilempar penghapus papan tulis yang sama.

"Kalau begitu kita harus berusaha untuk perbaikan besok!" seru Ryouta.

"Ah, kami semua pulang dulu ya Akashi. Kami harus mempersiapkan materi yang mungkin akan keluar pada ulangan perbaikan besok." ujar Satsuki.

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah, Akashi!" seru Atsushi dengan nada riang berlari kecil menuju pintu luar, sehingga orang-orang yang melewati kediaman Akashi hanya bisa melongo melihat rumah Akashi yang melompat-lompat dan kembali ke keadaan semula ketika Shintarou, Daiki, Ryouta, Satsuki, dan Atsushi sendiri sudah keluar.

Dan ruangan itu hanya berisi dua orang. Tetsuya dan Seijuurou. Buku yang dibawa oleh Tetsuya masih utuh tak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya.

"Akashi, apa bisa kita mulai pelajarannya?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Ah? Tentu saja. Apa yang ingin kautanyakan?" balas Seijuurou.

"Uhm..." Tetsuya membuka salah satu bukunya yang Seijuurou yakini sebagai buku catatan, "mengenai nama penemu, aku kurang hapal di bagian ini..."

Seijuurou mulai mengajari Tetsuya tentang hal-hal yang menjadi kendala bagi Tetsuya sendiri. Saat mengajari Tetsuya, entah kenapa Seijuurou merasa berbeda dengan saat dia mengajari teman-temannya yang lain. Hatinya mulai bergejolak dengan... aneh...

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Akashi..." ujar Tetsuya.

"Sama-sama." jawab Seijuurou.

"Akashi benar-benar pintar di semua pelajaran..." ujar Tetsuya.

"Ada satu pelajaran dimana baik teori maupun praktik aku takkan bisa mendapat nilai bagus." ujar Seijuurou.

"Apa?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Cinta. Aku tak mengerti tentang teori cinta, sampai aku tak bisa mempraktikkannya." jawab Seijuurou, "Namun setelah mengenalmu lebih dalam secara tidak langsung, aku langsung paham tentang teori cinta, dan bolehkah aku mempraktikkannya bersamamu?"

"Oh ya Akashi, saat ulangan kau memperoleh nilai berapa?" tanya Tetsuya berusaha mengganti topik. Jujur, ia tak mengerti penjelasan Seijuurou tadi.

"Ah? Sembilan puluh sembilan." jawab Seijuurou.

"Sayang sekali ya, tapi biasanya Akashi selalu mendapat nilai sempurna di semua pelajaran, kenapa kali ini memperoleh nilai nyaris sempurna?" tanya Tetsuya.

Seijuurou mengendikkan bahunya dengan pelan, "Bahkan nilaiku hanya enam puluh satu untuk ulangan Matematika kemarin."

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Tetsuya tidak percaya.

"Itu karena tidak ada dirimu yang membuat nilaiku, diriku, bahkan kehidupanku menjadi sempurna..." jawab Seijuurou sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tetsuya.

Wajah Tetsuya memerah dan nyaris saja menyamai warna rambut Seijuurou, "A-Ah, A-Akas—"

Chu~

"..."

"..."

"A-Ak-Akashi..."

"Ciuman semoga dan selamat sukses dariku." ujar Seijuurou, "Atau kau menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih?"

"Yang lebih?" tanya Tetsuya dengan wajah polos. Ah, itu membuat Seijuurou ingin sekali menyubit pipi Tetsuya entah kenapa.

Seijuurou langsung mendorong tubuh Tetsuya sehingga tubuh Tetsuya yang tidak siap langsung roboh begitu saja dengan wajah terkejut.

"A-Ak—"

"Berikan aku sebuah kode agar aku bisa masuk, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya hanya bisa membelalakkan kedua bola matanya kaget. Dia belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya! Apalagi dengan sesama... pria...

Pemuda biru langit itu dapat merasakan tubuhnya tertindih tubuh lain yang jauh lebih bidang daripada tubuhnya. Ia dapat merasakan lidah yang menyentuh deretan-deretan giginya yang ingin memaksa masuk.

Dan kini ia mendapati lidah pemuda berambut merah yang berhasil masuk setelah melewati rintangan deretan giginya. Lidahnya dapat merasakan benang saliva yang membuatnya sangat menikmati ciuman ala pasangan Perancis tersebut.

Seijuurou menghentikan aksinya tadi dikarenakan kekurangan oksigen. Untung saja kediaman Akashi sedang sepi. Hanya ada dirinya dan Tetsuya saja—yang kini telah menjadi korban dari nafsu birahinya.

Dalam hati Seijuurou merutuk pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dirinya saat ini sangat berbeda dengan hari-hari biasa? Lalu, kenapa dia harus mengotori pikiran pria di hadapannya itu yang masih polos, yang saat ini Seijuurou yakini pasti Tetsuya terkejut namun tertutupi dengan ekspresi datarnya itu.

"T-Tet-Tetsuya... a-aku... a—"

"Akashi, apa kita bisa melakukannya sekali lagi? Tapi kali ini aku yang diatas..."

Oh, sekarang Seijuurou ingin pingsan saja rasanya. Dia merasa sangat menyesal telah mengotori pikiran polos Tetsuya hanya karena tidak bisa melawan nafsu birahinya.

_._

_._

_._

_Fin~_

_._

_._

_._

A/N : Astagaaaa! Mikan publish fic gaje ini ke fandom KnB?! Seijuurou sama Tetsuya OOC?! Semua GoM kehilangan kata-kata sakti mandraguna(?) mereka?! #nak

Ah... Ryuuka Mikan desu, yoroshiku...

Sengaja gak gunain bahasa Jepang dan embel-embel serta kata-kata khas para GoM, biar gak terkesan weaboo di mata readers. Gomen *sungkem*

Errr, gimana yaoinya? Kurangkah? Maaf, Mikan cuman bisa buat sampai taraf ini. Mikan bukan fujoshi... mungkin sebentar lagi... #nak

Sebenarnya saya buat fic ini karena kalah dare dari teman saya. Akhirnya saya dikasih dare untuk membuat fic dengan Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuurou dengan konten... yaoi... *denger kata yaoi langsung tepar*

Jadi... apa kalian berniat untuk mereview fic gaje nan absurd ini?

Oh ya, di bawah ini cuman sekedar omake iseng-isengan. Silahkan dibaca jika mau!

_._

_._

_._

_Omake~_

_._

_._

_._

Kuroko Tetsuya keluar dari ruangan penuh meja dan kursi bernama kelas sambil membawa sebuah kertas hasil ulangan perbaikan.

Dan di luar kelas, semua teman-temannya tengah menunggu, terutama Seijuurou yang sangat penasaran dengan nilai-nilai murid sementaranya itu. Dalam hati, Seijuurou hanya masa bodoh saja dengan nilai teman-teman anehnya itu, tapi... lain cerita jika menyangkut hal Tetsuya tercinta.

"Yeay! Ulanganku delapan puluh satu! Tapi tetap saja hanya tujuh puluh lima..." seru Ryouta dengan semangat namun langsung lemas saat ia menyadari bahwa nilainya hanya tertulis sebatas standar kelulusan minimal saja.

"Sabar ya Kise, aku dapat sembilan puluh tiga!" seru Atsushi yang ingin melompat, namun langsung ditahan oleh Daiki karena takut lantai dua jebol.

"Aku heran bisa punya teman aneh seperti kalian..." komentar Seijuurou masih dalam posenya. Kedua tangannya dilipat silang di depan dada.

"Jangan bilang begitu Akashi, kami sudah tahu kok kalau kau adalah orang dengan kecerdasan tertinggi di sekolah." ujar Satsuki sambil mencibir kesal.

"Ulanganku hanya tujuh puluh enam. Satu poin lebih dari nilai ketuntasan, hehe. Maklum saja pada nilaiku yang memang susah didongkrak." ujar Daiki sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dan menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Aku dapat sembilan puluh tujuh. Che, coba saja ini nilaiku kemarin seperti ini. Hanya karena aku pusing jadi nilaiku sama seperti Ryouta." gerutu Shintarou sebal.

"Oh ya Kuroko, nilai berapa yang kauperoleh?" tanya Ryouta.

"Seratus..." jawab Tetsuya dengan nada datar sambil menunjukkan kertas ulangannya yang terdapat guratan angka seratus di kolom nilai.

"Woah! Kau hebat sekali Kurokooo!" puji Satsuki.

"Ahhh, akhirnya aku bisa tuntas saja. Pelajaran ilmu pengetahuan benar-benar membunuhku! Untung saja ini soal teori tanpa rumus! Kalau ada rumus seperti fisika kemarin, makin jeblok nilaiku." seru Daiki riang.

"Hei, ada yang mau ke kantin? Biar aku yang traktir~" ujar Atsushi yang ingin merayakan keberhasilannya itu.

"AYOOOO!"

Kini tinggal menyisahkan Tetsuya, Shintarou, dan Seijuurou yang berada di depan pintu kelas mereka. Seijuurou hanya tersenyum ke arah Tetsuya, sementara yang diberi senyuman itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Shintarou menautkan sebelah alisnya, "Kalian kenapa?"

Seijuurou tidak menjawab, melainkan ia berjalan pelan melewati tubuh Tetsuya sambil mengusap rambut biru langit dan berbisik pelan, "Apa karena ciuman kita maka kau tertular kepandaianku? Lain kali kita coba lagi ya? Yang lebih ekstrim... dan, terima kasih telah mengajarkanku inti dari teori cinta untukku sendiri."

Tetsuya tidak paham apa yang dimaksud oleh si rambut merah maniak gunting itu, apalagi pada bagian terakhir. Sementara yang berbisik tadi hanya tersenyum senang sambil berjalan pergi.

Shintarou menatap wajah Tetsuya yang sedikit merona entah karena apa, "Memang ada apa sebenarnya, Kuroko?"

_._

_._

_._

_The real fin~_

_._

_._

_._

_Mind to review?_


End file.
